


Valentine day

by Alexander_Fenris



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Fenris/pseuds/Alexander_Fenris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had seen many things in his life, but none had made him this nervous before…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine day

Piers Nivans had killed and survived BOW and events of all kind, both from his days in the BSAA and the special forces. He knew what fear and stress mean more than most people, knew what it is to see time slow and your blood freeze as you think these might be your last moments. However, he found it was the first time he was this kind of nervous. Not the kind of nervous you feel when you don’t know if you’re going to die in the next hour. It was different, but that didn’t mean it was better. He just wanted to run and hide hoping tomorrow would not come, then forget the whole thing.  
That “whole thing” he had been thinking for months now.  
He was on the roof of a nearby building of the BSAA headquarter exterior shooting range, watching the said range with his most trusted friend: his anti-material rifle. He was waiting for Chris to come and see what he left for him. He could just have left it there, and move to step two, but he wanted to see the reaction his captain would have. The sniper was here for hours now, but it felt like days and the man he was waiting for, was taking a whole lot longer than he normally did to do his weekly training in the range.  
The reason why quickly appeared in his scope. Chris came in at the same time as Jill, talking to each other like the dear friends they were. Piers nervousness levels took a spike. Why were they both here, training on the range, on valentine’s day?!  
Calm yourself Piers. This mean nothing.  
Except Jill and Chris had been partners for years before. They created the BSAA together. Just to help him, there was also various rumors about them being together, worst that they had married, in secret. Jill was the only one Piers knew he couldn’t rival with.

Rival? You don’t even know if the man you’re head over with like men to begin with.  
It was mortifying him to think that Chris was purely strait would never ever think of him as anything more than his second in command. It had to be expected, a relationship between the two of them would be problematic on more than one level, but still, he wished, hope and dreamed that it could actually be possible. It felt horribly cliché, but being with Chris, his captain, was nothing like he ever felt. Like they were connected by some force. He just expected that it wasn’t because they had the same background.  
He swallowed thickly his mind returning at the matter at hand as he saw them moving toward the booth laughing, until Chris noticed what was left behind for him.  
Piers had left Chris favorite training gun with a red rose inside the barrel. Of course he had make extra sure to take just the right width that it would enter with a paper inside without damaging anything or leaving anything inside. He even took special care to wrap the whole thing with the material they were usually cleaning the gun with.  
The alpha team leader took the rose out, discovering the paper under the intrigued gaze of Jill. The sniper scope was dead on his face, waiting to see the reaction.  
Chris was obviously surprised then intrigued at the message. He frowned seeming to wonder who could possibly leave a message in his gun asking for him for a date tonight in one of his favorite restaurant.  
Piers growled as he saw Jill move behind him, curious about what the message could be. The older man let her read it, and the sniper could see her smile before patting his back, her lips mouthing “It seem like you have a tryst organized for you tonight” Then some laugh. He saw Chris roll his eyes at her, putting the flower and message aside before inviting her to do some shooting.  
The second in command took a look breath in, leaving the two behind as he put his gun aside. At least Chris reaction hadn’t been terrible, maybe he had some hope for step two?  
Are you crazy? Jill obviously just laughed at the idiot who would try to date her husband!  
He thought waiting for hours on top of a building for his captain was nerve racking? Guess again? He was now sitting in the said restaurant and he was happy for the fact the spot he was in was rather calm, because his leg couldn’t stop from shaking under the table and he had to stop biting his lip before he would bit through.  
It was a bad idea. Of course Chris would not come. He was strait as a bar and it was obvious that the message was sent by a man. Which make it all clearer for the older man to just avoid the restaurant all together.  
Piers actually wondered was was worst. For Chris not to come, or to actually come, and apologize, that he don’t feel the same and leave.  
The soldier started to rub his hands together. It would be a nightmare. No. Hell. It already is. The whole waiting is tormenting him, and Chris is already fifteen minutes late to the appointed time. He tried not to let his mind supply him horror images of his whole team laughing at him for being so stupid. He felt like a teenager on his first crush, paranoia taking over. It wasn’t his style, he was a confident man. Except hitting on his captain, which is a man, and very twelve years older than himself, was totally throwing him out of the comfort zone  
He’s not going to come.  
“Sorry to make you wait”

Piers head snapped at this, turning toward the direction of the voice, expecting to see the older man, only to see it was another man talking to a woman not that far from him.  
“Fuck”. The sniper curse under his breath. At this rhythm he was going to get a beer just to forget that seconds were taking a ridicule amount of time to pass.  
He heard some more shifting, and was right about to lose hope when one of the waitress stop as his table.  
“Right here sir” she said, placing a menu in front of Piers as Chris Redfield sit down right in front of him, nicely dressed not too much, but not too casual either. Just the right outfit to say “tonight is special”.  
“Thank you” he answer politely to the waitress before setting his eyes on Piers.  
Piers had been wrong. Very wrong. This, was the worst, the second before the moment of truth, where everything was possible, the right and the wrong.  
Don’t hate me please?  
“Captain” Piers greeted him, the name coming instinctively.  
A low graveled chuckle. Damn he loved this laugh.  
“I think you should call me Chris tonight?”  
“Chris” The sniper answered mechanically cursing himself mentally over his own stiffness.  
“It was a nice invitation you made. Very original” the older man said simply as he opened the menu.  
“Thanks” he simply answered. Chris smiled at that.  
“I’m happy”  
“Uh?”  
“I thought the message was from you, but I have to be honest, I wasn’t sure, I was scared it would be someone else.” Chris offered looking at Piers.  
Piers heart fluttered at this implication.  
“What would you have done if it was someone else?” he asked hoping.  
“I would have to apologize and turn them down.” the captain answered smile wider knowing the why of the question.  
The soldier controlled himself not to beam in happiness. But he couldn’t control the smile that bloomed on his face.  
The rest of the evening was uneventful. Just like it should be. They talked like usual, about various subject, exactly how it should be. But this time, Piers didn’t hide his glances over Chris rough lips, or the glaces over skin the open shirt would slightly show. The nicest of all? He was pretty sure Chris gives him the same glances. He just hoped he wasn’t dreaming.  
Then it got late and they had payed the receipt an hour ago, the waitress glaring at them not to leave. Piers didn’t want to, in case he would have to return to normality tomorrow, that date forgotten, left with some hurtful words like “I would love to but I’m your captain”. Chris got up first when they agreed it was running late. He put his coat on and stop to adjust the sleeves.

“Would you like to stop by, and take a coffee at my place?” Chris gravel voice asked  
The sniper was midway raising from his chair when the question was asked.  
Is he asking what I’m thinking?

“Does youngsters still say it that way these days?” there was a chuckle. A nervous one.  
Yes he is!  
“Of course” he answered with a smile bigger than intended to be.  
Naturally, Piers knew Chris address, it was his job as Chris’s stalker second in command to know such thing.  
He was behind the older man and really he wondered why people called these butterflies. He had freaking birds, in his stomach. They got in, and Chris asked for his coat. He was right about to remove it when Chris got closer, making him freeze. He was so close he could smell the faint smell of cologne and aftershave. For a instant he couldn’t believe this was really happening.  
Strong calloused hands moved around his shoulder to remove the coat, but stop midway to look at the younger male. They met and hold for a few second before lips locked togheter. Slow and tentative at first, but then growing bolder, tongue meeting and rubbing, making them both realize how the other probably wanted this as bad and as long.  
Could it be they both had wanted each other the first time they met?  
Not that they cared at this very moment.  
The rest was a blur of kisses, touches and discarded clothes, sweat and hot bodies moving one against the other in throes of passions. Never in his life the sniper would ever dream of such a perfect night.  
It was only the next morning that reality came back to the young sniper and the fear he had the day before came back to him. What if his captain only expected a one night and a good screw? What if…

“Are you always making such a concern face in the morning?” the gravel voice interrupted his train of though and all Piers could do was to smile.  
No from now on, everything will be all right…


End file.
